


Art for 'Frosted kisses'

by stormbrite



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Wincest Big Bang 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: Art for 'Frosted kisses' by Sweet-Sammy-KissesFor The Wincest Big Bang 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Frosted Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529217) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17). 



> I had fun making the art for this lovely story.Finding pictures of Winnie the Pooh and looking at pictures of cupcakes was very distracting,bringing back childhood memories and making me hungry :)
> 
> The idea for the main cover art was from old Winnie the Pooh Book covers

                             

             

 

                 

 

            

                  

            

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Frosted Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529217) by [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17)




End file.
